Masquerade
by Lee Isidor
Summary: Drabble - The masquerade party, Tyki decided, was the perfect opportunity to approach Kanda. TykiKanda


**Lee Isidor: **Me here, like always. C: FEELS SO GOOD to say that again.

**74. **God, I love these random numbers. Here's another drabble for ya'll, and you have **ScarletFirez **to thank for this one. Give me more suggestions! You know I like it. You can reach me now at keitaleeisidor at ymail. So don't hesitate to e-mail me or sommat, but I'll be slow on that one. I don't respond as quickly.. xDD

**75. **Sketchy Theater chapter one the new version is almost halfway done. I'm on a freakin' _roll _here. xDD

**76. **It's so good to be back! ;DDD

_**Disclaimer**_**: I'm still not looking to own DGM, but I missed writing it.. D:**

* * *

**Masquerade**

Masquerade. Every face a different shade. Hide your face so the world will never find you.

_Phantom of the Opera_ had been a great movie. Even if he didn't usually like musicals and even if he didn't regularly attend the opera or anything. It had been a great movie; the singing, the dancing and, well, the masquerading. And now, of all times, he was horribly reminded of it as he donned his mask and slipped out into the crowd.

A masquerade ball.

The company he worked for was notorious for pulling crazy party themes out of their hats, but this one, albeit crazy, was _perfect_. He could molest that little morsel he'd had his eye on and cute little Kanda would never know it had been him. Tyki grinned behind his white mask, feeling very much like the Phantom of the Opera himself. He kind of liked the feeling. He was dressed impeccably, in a crisp suit and top hat, and a white mask covered his eyes and nose. A few others nodded at him as he passed, and he tipped his hat. A woman giggled behind her fan, and he flashed a charming smile.

"Oh my goodness," he heard one woman titter to her friend. Her mask was a dark red, trimmed with gold and black feathers. Not bad, not bad. "Who do you suppose that is?"

"Don't be silly, dear," her friend stage whispered back, tilting her mask so she could see better. "It doesn't really matter, does it?"

No. Of course it didn't.

Tyki circled the room like a predator stalking prey, looking for his catch for the night. Yuu Kanda. Or, as the Japanese man liked to be called, Kanda Yuu. Was that the way they said names out in Japan? The last name first? Yes, but wasn't it called a family name? He wasn't exactly sure, but he _was _sure he wanted a piece of that ass. Of course, he wouldn't have minded a piece of anything _else _the younger man wanted to give him, but the kid was a freaking ice cube.

Tyki slunk around the room again, stopping by a table with refreshments. A scantily clad masked woman passed him carrying a tray with flutes of champagne on it; he snagged one and down the bubbly liquid with a smirk. He put the glass back down on the table and resumed what he had jokingly decided was 'the hunt.'

Oh. There he was.

Yuu Kanda – Kanda Yuu, he reminded himself – was probably the only person in the room recognizable even with a mask on. Of course, Lavi's shock of bright red hair and the Walker boy's stark white were dead giveaways too. They were chatting in a corner, away from the rest of the party, and Tyki frowned. How was he supposed to lure Kanda over?

Suddenly a small figure grabbed his arm. "Tyki!" He looked down, recognizing the voice but not the gaudy mask. Rhode Camelot, his niece and the daughter of his most annoying brother. "Can you take me over and introduce me to Allen?"

There. The _perfect _excuse. He looked down at the young woman, who was petting the pleats of her skirt anxiously. "Of course, Rhode," he soothed. "I wouldn't send you over there by yourself."

"Hooray!" The girl cheered, dancing on her heels to the band's music. All of a sudden they had started a slow song, and she grinned up at him. "Do you think Allen would dance with me?"

"Of course he would, Rhode," he said easily. "He'd be a fool not to." The young woman grinned happily at his words. "Come on. Let's not waste time." They walked across the hall, stepping over shiny tiles and past dancing couples. They traipsed past another woman carrying champagne, and he gave Rhode a stern look as she eyed it. "Do you know what Sheryl would do to me if I let you drink?" He admonished.

"Yeah, yeah," the woman said offhandedly. "I just want to dance with Allen."

"Don't tell Sheryl that either," Tyki muttered. "You know how he gets..."

When they were within earshot, Rhode tugged at his sleeve. Tyki sighed heavily, pasting on a smile as they got closer. The redhead had darted away the moment before to talk to a buxom woman waving a fan. "Walker, Kanda," he greeted, smiling at them. "How are you faring this lovely evening?"

The two looked up, surprised. "How do you know who we are?" Allen asked curiously, adjusting his mask.

Tyki cocked an eyebrow. "Your hair, Mister Walker. It's a dead giveaway."

The boy smiled sheepishly. "Oh. I didn't think about that..."

"Allen!" Rhode smiled happily at him, removing her mask and smoothing her dark, choppy hair. "Will you dance with me?"

The white-haired boy flushed – the others could see his cheeks redden as the young woman pulled him onto the raised platform of the dance floor. "But- but I don't, uh, I don't know how to dance..." He said weakly and finally Tyki was left alone with his prize.

"Good evening, Kanda," he greeted, voice low and alluring. The younger man merely glanced in his direction for a moment before turning away. The Portuguese man narrowed his eyes behind the mask. How dare the other ignore him like that? Kanda took a half-step away from him, and he followed with his own step forward. "How are you feeling tonight?"

"Che," Kanda said lowly, tossing his hair over his shoulder.

It was then that Tyki grabbed him by the shoulders, delivering a soft, demanding kiss on those thin lips he had fantasized about. Kanda's lips parted, almost by accident, and he made short work of trailing his tongue over the other's teeth and – he was almost surprised when the long-haired man's tongue curled to meet his own. The few seconds for which they were connected felt like – like a hot eternity.

Their lips parted, and Tyki whirled around, walking away. Kanda blinked after him, mouth still slightly open.

"Masquerade..." He sang under his breath, a satisfied smile on his lips. "Every face a different shade... Hide your face so the world will never find you..."

* * *

Maybe I'll do a sequel? Or a whole fic? xDD Who knows...

Review. It's so good to be back...


End file.
